


good morning

by hpotatoess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Short & Sweet, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), also short sapnap, first fic i’ve wrote in two months, long hair sapnap surpremacy, mentions of insecurity, sapnap is a little insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpotatoess/pseuds/hpotatoess
Summary: dreamnotnap fluffy morning ft. long hair sapnap and short sapnap [ and the whole thing is mostly focused on sapnap ]just pure fluff to cure my sadness
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first fic i’ve wrote in around 2 months so it might be a bit short and rushed but have anyways . also this took a few weeks to write so i probably won’t have another finished for a while but i will try i am a big boy
> 
> morning ft: short sapnap, long hair sapnap, and very tired sapnap who hates mornings [ except for his boyfriends ]
> 
> \- also i write in all lowercase, if you couldn’t tell!!

sapnap let out a quiet groan, finally deciding to push himself up from his bed. otherwise, he would be there until the literal afternoon. [ no joke, dream and george have to wake him up nearly every day ]

he should probably fix that, but whatever.

after throwing the blanket to the side and stretching his arms out in front of him, he pushed himself from the soft mattress.

he moved the raven hair out of his face, looking at himself in his tall mirror that sat on the floor. specifically, he glanced at his eyes.

while they already gave off the obvious idea that he was still sleepy, he focused more on the color.

sapnap’s eyes were unique. a bright goldy-yellow similar to that of honey or a dandelion. he was never a fan of his eyes, he thought they were strange, but his boyfriends were very dedicated to changing that.

ever since he mentioned his disliking to his eyes, daily compliments for as long as he could remember. and not just about his eyes.

sighing contently at the memory, he rubbed his eyes before taking his ponytail down and running his fingers through his messy hair that fell a bit lower than to his shoulders.

his muscles protested as he stretched his arms above his head again, sighing softly. 

sapnap picked up a small hairband and wrapped it around his wrist, gently taking all of his hair in his hands. 

he carefully twisted his raven hair into a bun on top of his head that was slightly tilted one side, leaving some of his hair that he was too lazy to grab falling by his ears.

it was still messy, but he was too tired to care. he was not, however, too tired to miss dream and george.

yes, they were literally downstairs, so what? that’s a long way. - ish. well, a long way to be separated from his boyfriends.

...yeah, separation anxiety is a bitch.

he rubbed his eyes to better look at himself in his mirror before he jumped, feeling arms wrap around his waist.

he looked behind himself in the mirror, smiling tiredly at george who rested his head on top of his own [ avoiding the messily tied bun still sitting on his head ].

somehow the brit was wide awake, still in pajamas but his hair was brushed and clean and he smelled faintly of toothpaste when he quietly exhaled.

“good morning, sap,” the brunette smiled and intertwined his hand with the shorter boy’s.

“mm..morning...where’s dream?” he spoke quietly, still sleepy.

“here, sappy.” a voice sounded behind him.

another hum from the ravenette before he turned around, holding his arms out in a grabby-hand motion towards his boyfriends.

george chuckled, taking the small boy in his arms, who wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist.

“you’re such a baby, you know pandas?” george teased, sapnap burying his head in the other’s neck and whining in response.

“just want you to hold me..’m tired..” he muttered, feeling another hand rubbing his back comfortingly.

“..just looking in the mirror to fix your hair, right? nothing bad?” dream’s voice laced with concern, gently pushing the boy’s chin up to make eye contact with his boyfriends.

sapnap tilted his head to the side like a confused kitten before he understood what the blonde had said.

“ohh, nope! i’m okay right now!” the ravenette smiled brightly, the other two aweing at the adorable boy in front of them.

“just making sure, we know you’re always rambling with those negative thoughts.” dream hummed, “you’re so cute, you know that?”

sapnap giggled, “well you guys remind me all the time, i don’t think i could ever forget.” 

“well you got us there, but how are we supposed to not remind you how beautiful you are every day? especially in our hoodies and sweaters, i could die from how adorable you are.” george smiled, kissing the boy on the nose.

“that’s just because they’re big on me! you two are giants!” sapnap huffed and stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms [ which were completely covered by the sleeves of george’s hoodie he stole the night before ].

“sure, shortie. you used to tease george before we met up then you finally accepted you were smaller.” dream joked, chuckling at sapnap who pouted.

george hummed, “we should go downstairs, i made scrambled eggs if you want some.” 

sapnap’s eyes shined, “eggs! eggs! eggs!” he chanted, practically bouncing in excitement.

“oh my gosh, you’re gonna knock me down sapnap!” george laughed, keeping his balance while sapnap stopped and playfully pouted.

“i will knock you both down if you don’t give me eggs.” he wrapped his arms around george’s neck and buried his face in the latter’s chest.

“fine you big baby. dream, make his plate, i’ll bring him in a second.” the blonde hummed and left the room, leaving his brunette boyfriend to help sapnap with morning hygiene.

..if this was the result of waking up late, sapnap isn’t worried about fixing his sleep schedule anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo story . any interaction is appreciated :D i was scared to post this bc i haven’t wrote in so long and it’s just aahshf
> 
> this is specifically for renee in exchange for the caprisuns i asked for so this is ur return!!
> 
> twitter : sapnapswtrpaws - i am kind of cool so u should maybe follow me
> 
> [ i don’t mind people sharing my stories btw !! ]


End file.
